Back off, he's mine!
by Motion Sickness
Summary: rated M just in case! A whole crap-load of pairings but mostly SasuNaru. Beware the random pairings! Sequel to "Sasuke will me MIINE[on hold]
1. Default Chapter

I am so happy! I get Naruto episodes 1-133 or something like that on Friday! And I'm also getting Naruto movie! All of it for only $60! I'm am so fucking excited! HAHA! That also ads to my hyperness! I am so HAPPY!

Bwahaha! Sequel time! Haha… I have no idea how this is going to turn out… But please read and review! There will probably be some OOC in this. And A LOT of pairings. This is going to be fun!

"How do you think everyone will react?" Naruto asked Sasuke, only slightly worried.

"It'll be fine." Sasuke said comfortingly to his koi, tightening his grip on the blonde's hands.

"I hope so." Naruto said. Even though Sasuke's words had comforted him, he couldn't help but feel nervous. The two reached the gates of Konoha and the two ANBU gave the couple a weird look as they opened the door. _'At least they didn't say anything.' _Naruto thought.

"Oh, shit what's that sound!" Naruto asked. There was a loud rumbling in the distance, somewhat resembling the sound of a herd of buffalo. Naruto is officially scared for his life now.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuun!111!" Came a loud screech. Soon a large blob full of colors (mainly pink and purple. You know girly colors) and dust appeared in the horizon.

Soon the large blob got closer and they could identify it as a group of Sasuke's fan girls… and boys.

Suddenly the giant blob stopped. Only about five feet from the new couple. All went silent.

Cue the tumbleweed and western music.

"Sasuke-kun's holding hands with Naruto!" One of the girls… or boys (they couldn't tell) shouted.

"Naruto! Let go of Sasuke's hand!" Another shouted. Naruto gulped and tried to let go. Key word there: tired. Sasuke wouldn't let go. Naruto grabbed his wrist with his free and tried to pull it out of Sasuke's grip. He tried as hard as he could but Sasuke was just too strong.

"Sasuke let go!" Naruto whispered in a whiny voice.

"No." Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a comforting smile. "Don't worry. I'll protect you." Naruto nodded and stopped struggling. They both looked at the group. Naruto gulped again. Sasuke glared.

"Naruto let go of him before we kill you!" Another girl shouted.

"No. Naruto won't let go of my hand." Sasuke said.

"WTF are you doing! Are you trying to get me killed!" Naruto hissed.

"Naruto and I…(place dramatic music here) are in love. And you all have no hope of ever changing that. Give up and go home." Sasuke said in a cold voice accompanied by the Uchiha death glare. After that said He dragged Naruto past the group, leaving crying and screaming girls… and boys behind.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Naruto asked, just a little shocked by what his boyfriend had said.

"Of course I did. If I didn't why would I say it?" Sasuke more stated than asked. Then he turned the blond around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you koi." He said and kissed Naruto more passionately.

Chapter one! Longer then the chapters of my other fic, but still short.

Sasu-chan- YAY! I got to kiss Naruto again! **:Dances around happily throwing hearts and flowers from a random basket in the air: **

Sickness- You are a horny bastard aren't you?

Sasu-chan- Of course! The horny bastard's are the best kind!

Sickness- pervert.

Sasu-chan- **:shrugs:** Can't argue with that.

Sickness- OKEY! If you review you get… Kotetsu plushiein a hula dress and coconut braw! YAY for random characters! XD


	2. Damn you

Haha! My sisters birthday is tomorrow! She's turning sixteen so my mom is doing something special with me and her because it's a special birthday! We're getting a hotel for Friday night then spending Saturday together! When it was my brother's birthday my dad took them to ballgames and stuff… I have no idea why I just told you that… hmm Odd!

Only three more days till I get my Naruto! HAHA! So happy! XD And I also got the Smile Empty Soul and Jakalope cd! My favorite song is the other side right now! If you haven't heard it you should get it! It's so awesome!

HAHA! Review response time!

serial hugger- And I get Naruto! Everything is perfect! The world is awesome! ooh Fairy princess Sasuke! I'm so happy! XD **:cuddles Sasuke plushie while eating oreos: **OMG! I don't think I've ever been called a hero before… **:is amazed:** YAY! I was trying to make it cute! You have just boosted my low self esteem and confidence! XD Naruto and Sasuke are in for a lot! I'm going to be pure evil on this one **:insert maniacal laugh here:** ooh yay oreos!

SpiritsFlame- Much more! Glad you liked!

Kuanna- Yes! I love dissing Sasuke fan girls! I find it easy and fun…

Lady Samurai- Haha! That would be funny… but it wouldn't work cause Naruto would die and the whole fic would end… But it wouls still be funny!

demon-flying- Thank you! Here you go!

Momochi Zabuza- Here is more! Damn… I wasn't going for fluffy… but fluffy is better than crappy!

End review responses!

This chappy probably won't be as funny or good… I'm not sure if you'll like it… But it will get better! …Hopefully…

Sasuke and Naruto walked hand-in-hand down the streets of Konoha. Sure they were getting death glares and mumbled death threats, but they didn't care. They had each other and were happy. Until something happened.

Suddenly Naruto felt a weird feeling coming over his body. Then everything went black.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Said Naruto whipping his hand away from Sasuke.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Sasuke asked very confused. Weren't hey just having a good time?  
"You know exactly what I mean you fag!" Naruto asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"What are you talking about? We were just going to get some ramen remember?" Sasuke asked getting very worried and hurt.

"Why would I get ramen with you! Sorry but I'm not a fag." Naruto said and walked away.

Sasuke couldn't believe what just happened. He also couldn't move from the shock and confusion of what just happened. So he stood in the middle of the sidewalk looking like a complete idiot.

"Sasuke-kun!" he heard a girl screech from down the street. He managed to get out of shock enough to turn his head. It was Ino. Right then he figured it out.

"You fucking bitch!" (A/N: I'm so sorry Ino fans! I love Ino but I needed to make her a bitch for this to work! I'm soooo sorry!) He said harshly as he glared his trademark Uchiha death glare.

"W-what are you talking about Sasuke?" The blond asked nervously.

"You just took over Naruto's body and said that so you could comfort me. You are a pure bitch!" Sasuke said and walked away to find his Naruto.

**Back to Naruto!**

Naruto woke up with blurry vision. _'Where am I?' _He thought. He looked around and saw a bunch of garbage cans. He was in a back alley.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Came a voice from his left. He turned and saw Neji walking towards him. The older boy put out his hand to Naruto and pulled the short boy up to his feet.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled as he brushed himself off. "I'm fine… I just don't have any idea how I got here!" Naruto said and smiled foxily.

"Ino just took over your body to make you dump Sasuke then she would go and comfort him while you were out." Neji said emotionlessly.

"WHAT! That bitch!" Naruto's anger soon turned to worry. "Did he fall for it?"

"No. To bad though." Neji mumbled the last part so that Naruto wouldn't here.

"What?" Naruto asked looking at him confusedly.

"Nothing." Neji said fighting back a blush.

"Okay then… I'm gonna go see if Sasuke is okay… Bye." Naruto said slightly confused by the weird way Neji was acting. Suddenly an arm shot in front of him and the hand attached to the arm hit the wall.

"Naruto wait… I need to tell you something."

**Back to Sasuke!**

'_Damn Ino… I hate my fan girls!' _Sasuke thought to himself as he looked for Naruto. Suddenly Kakashi was in front of him.

"Hello Sasuke." Kakashi said putting his book away. That was weird. Kakashi actually put his book away to talk… odd.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said and tried to get by but Kakashi blocked him.

"We need to talk Sasuke." Kakashi said seriously.

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Haha! that was my longest chapter yet 547 words long exactly.

Naru-chan- Your pathetic.

Sickness- Maybe but I still get reviews!

Sasu-chan- You don't deserve to have people even reading this crap.

Sickness- **:pouts: **Sasu-chan you're so mean… OH well! **:mood swing: **if you review you get… Kakashi in awesome ANBU outfit because Kakashi is sooo sexy in that!

Sasu-chan- Wow… One that doesn't completely humiliate someone.

Sickness- I'm in a good mood… Review!


End file.
